Doctor Who: Shadows of Space
by Rider of Famine
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory take a trip through the Tardis further than they've ever gone before, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, where beings called the Shadow are attempting to take over Time and Space in what could possibly be the biggest Crossover story of all time!
1. Prologue

Presenting, the biggest crossover story of all time and space, featuring Doctor Who, Legend of Zelda, Star Wars, Halo, Mario, Metroid, Green Lantern, Fire Emblem, AND MUCH MORE!

Thank you for reading this.

* * *

Doctor Who - Shadows of Space

Prologue: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

The Tardis spun through space, nearly on the limits of what the human eye could see. But then, the eyes watching it were not entirely human. A streak of green light flashed after it, slowly gaining on the blue box. Hal Jordan, aided by his Green Lantern power ring, was adamant, if nothing else. Lagging behind, an orange and red ship sped after the blue and green blurs. Samus Aran, bounty hunter, had the same target as Hal Jordan; the Doctor.

"They're gaining on us," said Amy, staring intently at the scanner inside the Tardis.

"I know!" shouted the Doctor, running around the inside of the Tardis, flipping switches, adjusting accelerators, diddling doo-dads, and loosening his bow-tie. Rory gripped the rail tightly, trying not to throw up as the Tardis spun wildly.

"Why are they chasing us?" asked Amy over the loud whir of the Tardis.

"The Tardis received a message on our last little adventure, stating that I was accused of...Oh, I forget, something important to the Shadow Proclamation. They must really be angry to send these two after us!"

"Why?" asked Rory, "are these two so special?"

"I'll explain later, there's only one thing I can do right now to get them off our tails." The Doctor came to a halt, pausing dramatically. "Are you two ready to go further than I've ever gone before?"

Samus Aran was flustered, a rare sight. Her ship's engine had been having trouble for the last few days, and at the speed they were going, the whole ship would overheat if she didn't catch up to the Tardis soon. A flash of light, followed by a boom, told her that it would be sooner than she first thought. Locking onto the Tardis and setting the auto pilot, she stood up and ran to her Varia Suit, and immediately began suiting up over her blue Zero suit. It took seconds for the Chozo technology to cover her body. Quick as she could with the cumbersome suit, she immediately ran back to the controls, and turned off everything but the thrusters and auto pilot, opening the airlock. She'd have to jump and pray for dear life that she could hold on to the blue box. The ship zoomed ahead, nearly ramming the box. She didn't care what happened to the Lantern. Competition was competition. Slowly, she eased herself out of the airlock, then, with one last prayer for luck, she leaped out into the vacuum of space. Her armored hand gripped the corner, and her arm cannon welded itself to the box. One loose finger, though, and she'd lose both her prey and her arm.

Link walked up the steps to Ganondorf's "Throne room." He could hear the organ sounds emanating from the room. He knew the Evil King awaited him there, but he also knew that if he didn't go, Zelda would remain his prisoner forever. Climbing the last step, he took a deep breath, and inserted the key into the door.

He entered the room, his trusted fairy, Navi, floating just behind him. Inside, he saw the organ, which a red caped man with dark skin played with nimble fingers. Ganondorf. Above him, Zelda hung suspended in the air, helpless, trapped inside a large crystal.

The cape clad man stopped playing. He turned, facing Link with his yellow eyes, dramatically swooping his cape behind his back. He opened his mouth to speak. **_WHOOOOOOOOOIIIRRRRRRRWWHHHOO OOOOIIIIRRRRR!_** All eyes turned to the sound, increasing in volume, above them.

"Where we're going is millions of lightyears beyond the Milky Way, and millennia before Earth humans began to think!"

"So," Amy asked, "Where are we going?"

"You want to know where we're going?"

"Yes!" said both Amy and Rory, in nearly the same breath.

"We're going to a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away."

Hal Jordan watched in amazement as Samus leaped from her ship and onto the Tardis. He was even more amazed when the she began to dematerialize _with _the Tardis. He wasn't happy about it, though. Just impressed.

As it began to dematerialize, he imagined a chain, connected to the Tardis and himself. Out of thin air, a green chain appeared exactly as he imagined and let himself get pulled along with it.

He wasn't expecting the sheer amount of force with which he was dragged, however. His back nearly snapped as the Tardis yanked him through the cosmos. What appeared to be a blue, smoky, thunder cloud, was not what he expected. It frightened him. He spun wildly through the wormhole, avoiding lightning-_Lightning! of all things!_-and holding on for dear life.

And then, it was over. He landed on solid ground with painful force, nearly knock him unconscious. He stood up slowly, as the armor-clad woman fell to the ground in a heap. The door to the Tardis opened, and there stood the Doctor.

And he spoke.

"Well, this doesn't look like the right place at all!"


	2. Chapter 1

Well, that was a brilliant way to start a Crossover series!

When I came up with the idea for this, I thought about doing the 10th Doctor, but I decided to go with 11, because he's more current and I'm more like him, so I think I'll better know how he might act in certain situations.

So, sit down, grab a Jelly Baby, and enjoy the Nerdiness that ensues!

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Doctor Who - Shadows of Space

Chapter 1: "I'm the Doctor, welcome to Time Travel."

_**WHHHHHHHOOOOOOIIIIRRRRRRRRRR RWWWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIR RRRRRR!**_

The Tardis soared and spun over the large, black castle, and out over the city, until it landed, skidding, in a field. A trail of dirt followed the blue box, ruining the beautiful grass.

The Doctor rushed out to the door, not even checking the scanner, too excited about where he was. He opened the door with a grin.

The grin turned into a frown as he looked out at the open sky, grassy plains, crystal clear water. "Well, this doesn't look like the right place at all!" He looked back inside the Tardis. Amy and Rory were hurrying towards the door. "Come on, pick up the pace, you two! You should see this."

"It's beautiful," said Amy, looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Beautiful?" said the Doctor, flabbergasted. "How is this place beautiful? You want beauty, we'll hop back to the control panel, and I'll show you what I meant to show you." He turned and looked around once more, examining from a different point of view. "Although, it does have sort of a rustic feel to it, like an old field, and there's a stream over there, and the sky is open and...alright I guess it is pretty."

The Doctor took a step out of the Tardis...and nearly kicked Hal Jordan in the face. "Doctor...you're under arrest..."

"Oh! What are you doing here? How did-" He turned, and saw Samus struggling to get up. "How did either of you get here?"

"Doctor, you're under arrest, by order of the Shadow Proclamation, for the murder of the Sontaran Ambassador."

"Oh, that's what it was! Murder. Of course it would be a crime that everybody knows I wouldn't do." Slowly, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a laminated piece of paper. "I, uh, have a license to do that. Murdering Sontaran Ambassadors, I mean."

Hal Jordan looked indifferently at the Doctor. "That's a blank piece of paper."

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed the Doctor, stuffing the psychic paper back in his pocket. "You know, I really thought that would work!" He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at Hal's ring. It pulsed and glowed.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Hal, as the Green light emanating from the ring stopped, and Hal's suit faded to a brown jacket and jeans.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like getting arrested right now, and don't think that just because I'm busy means that you can sneak up on me, Bounty Hunter!" He spun and activated the Sonic Screwdriver again, deactivating Samus's power suit. Once more, she fell to the floor with an audible groan.

The armored hand slowly moved to her helmet, which came off with a hiss of steam. The blonde haired woman turned over on her back, and looked at the open sky. "Why do I feel so...woozy?" said the bounty hunter.

"I'm the Doctor, welcome to time travel. You get used to it after 1100 years or so, and being INSIDE the Tardis helps a lot. To be frank, I'm not sure how you two are still alive. We just crossed to Millennia before you were born. I think. I'm still not sure where we are."

"You stand on Hylian soil, in the kingdom of his Majesty, Ganondorf!" The voice came from their left. There stood an armed escort of four knights in chainmail armor with spears, and three very differently dressed people. The first, leading, was a tall, dark-skinned man with hair like the sun, and yellow eyes, wearing black armor and a red swirling cape. The second on his right, was another man, with fair skin, blonde hair, and very strange green garb, armed with a sword and shield. The last was a woman, to their left, wearing a pink dress, and also with blonde hair and fair skin, but no weapons. The speaker was a guard with three gold triangles emblazoned on his chest under a swirling emblem with four dots around it.

"Oh," said the Doctor.

"Is that bad," said Rory, gripping his wife's shoulder.

"No, it means we're in the right place, just not where I thought we would end up."


	3. Chapter 2

Wow, is this story wild, or what? So, somehow, the Legend of Zelda takes place in the Star Wars universe?

Now, prepare yourself for some more friends to join the party.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Doctor Who - Shadows of Space

Chapter 2: Oh Look, a Rupture in Time and Space. Anything New?

"So, Doctor, you come from far in the future, and another...what did you call it? Galaxy?" Asked Zelda.

"Basically, yes, if you want the short version," confirmed the Doctor. "I personally prefer the long version best. More detail."

The sun was setting, and the eight of them were sitting in the grass. It had taken a while for both parties to explain what had happened. Apparently, the green-clad man was named Link, and he was known as the Hero of Time. The dark skinned man was Ganondorf, King of Hyrule, and the lady in the pink dress was Zelda, former Princess of Hyrule. They were enemies, and they had formed a truce, on the pact that they would investigate the strange blue box that flew over the castle mid-battle.

The Doctor had explained that he, Amy, and Rory, were adventurers, traveling to all sorts of times and places. He didn't explain how, yet. They weren't fully understanding everything he said. He showed them that the Tardis was bigger on the inside, but only Link dared step foot in it.

Samus, the pieces of her currently useless Varia suit in a neat pile next to her, explained that she was a Bounty Hunter from where the Doctor came from, and Hal explained that he was a member of the Green Lantern Corps, a group of people dedicated to Justice throughout the galaxy.

"But anyways," said the Doctor, "Now that we're all up to date, Rory, would you mind going back in the Tardis and retrieving some tea for all of us?"

"Uh...sure," said Rory awkwardly, standing up and going back to the Tardis.

"Now, why is it you three are fighting? You didn't explain that."

It was the Princess once more who answered. "When time began in Hyrule, the land was created by three Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. They brought land, life, and law to the world. And when they left the world, they left behind a great power, a terrible power, the Triforce, and whoever touches all three parts of it will have whatever wish he wants granted."

She hesitated, and Link picked up where she left off. "The three of us all bear a piece. I have Courage, Zelda has Wisdom, and Ganondorf bears Power."

"Hmm." The Doctor frowned, deep in thought. "Why don't you just put them someplace that nobody can get to them? That's the kind of thing that shouldn't really be left in the hands of people. I mean, they're literally _in _your hand."

"We've tried that," said Zelda. "There always comes a time when we need them, or someone finds them."

"Yes, well, the desire for power usually brings out a greater side in people." The Doctor stood up and began to pace. "You can't keep them...you can't seal them away..."

"No offense, Doctor," said Ganondorf, "But I don't much want you solving _our _problems."

"Yes, well, it won't be solved if I leave it to you. Nothing ever is."

"Doctor?"

Rory stood in the doorway to the Tardis. "Uh, I couldn't find any tea, but...the Tardis is beeping. Loudly. I think you might want to look at this." The Doctor, followed by Amy, strode back into the Tardis and to the control panel. A loud buzzing noise was emitting from it. The Doctor looked at the control panel. "It says there's a projectile coming through the atmosphere, straight towards us. A meteorite? No, can't be a meteorite, we're nowhere near any asteroid belts or anything that could send a meteorite into the atmosphere. Looks more like a sh-"

"Doctor!" The sound came from outside. He rushed outside and flung open the door, which he quickly closed again, running back to the control panel, and moving the Tardis. He only needed to move it out of the way of the oncoming projectile. A few feet would do it.

_**BANG!** _The Tardis shook as the projectile crashed into the Tardis mid-dematerialization, knocking it on its side. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all rushed to the door, and exited, stepping out awkwardly over the Tardis on its side.

There, before them, was the orange and red ship, belonging to Samus Aran.

"Doctor?" said Samus. "How is that here? You said we're-"

"We are." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the ship up and down. "My guess is that in going so far back, the Tardis left an echo, a portal that for a split second, anything that went through would follow us."

Samus walked towards her ship. She touched the hull. "It's hot." Smoke floated off the hull of the ship. "Very hot."

Just then, a light burst through the middle of the ship, splitting it in two, right down the center. Samus leaped backwards, falling into Rory's awkward arms. Right down the center, for all of them to see, was a blue light that pulsated, strangely.

And then, the light was gone. Four figures stood in it's place. Two of them looked similar to how the people of Hyrule might be garbed, one in a red cape, and green bandana, using a sword which appeared to be made of gold to support him, but the oddest thing about him was certainly his hair; it was bright blue. The second was different, much shorter, with hazel eyes, and silver hair that reflected the light of the setting sun, and also a red cape, but far more ornate. The third and fourth were similar in both appearance and clothing, so much so that they could have been brothers. They probably were. Both wore overalls, and a hat, and both had large moustaches. The taller one wore a green shirt and matching hat, with the letter L emblazoned on it. The final wore the same outfit, but Red, and with the letter M on his cap.

"What," said Amy, "Is that?"

"That would be the result of the echo rupturing Time and Space."


	4. Chapter 3

It'sa Mario, Luigi, Ike, and Micaiah!

What an interesting mix.

Well, it's not Doctor Who until there are ruptures in the fabric of Time and Space.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Doctor Who - Shadows of Space

Chapter 3: Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe, which Universe is the fairest of them all?

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, as he often did when things were going awry.

Two minutes ago, they had discovered that when Samus's ship hit the Tardis, the Rupture in Time had somehow affected the Tardis, causing it to go offline. Then, tensions had broken out among the newcomers and Hylians. The two who looked like brothers-The red being Mario, and the green being Luigi-had apparently never met either the one with blue hair-Ike, he said his name was-or the one with silver hair-Micaiah. The brothers were from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom, quite frankly named so because of the over-abundance of Mushrooms. The two with capes claimed to be from what they called Tellius. They were now arguing about...Well, the Doctor had really no idea what they were arguing about, as he stopped caring when he discovered about the Tardis.

Calmly, and slightly irritated, the Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from his jacket and scanned the four newcomers.

"Well?" asked Amy.

"As I suspected, that Rupture in Time and Space let people from the a Mirror Universe in, but...The results are...strange. See, those Mario brothers, they're giving off different energy than the other ones, the caped ones. But-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"But..." asked Amy, but the Doctor ignored her.

"Oy!" the Doctor called, sauntering over, "Princess, have there ever been any great, huge events that changed the course of history for you?"

"Several times, yes," Zelda replied.

"What was the biggest?"

Zelda thought for a moment, then answered, "The War for the Sacred Realm."

"And, what happened in that war?"

"When the Goddesses ascended, they left behind the Triforce, of which you already know about. The place where they left the Triforce was said to be Sacred. The people fought for control over the Sacred Realm, in a long and bloody war, which the Goddesses themselves ended, aided by their light spirits."

"And were there ever any close calls with the Goddesses? Did the people ever turn around and fight them?"

"Yes, in the final battle of the war."

The Doctor thought about this for a moment, deep in thought. Amy and Zelda exchanged a look, then watched him pace. Several times, he opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head instead and resumed pacing. Finally, after five full minutes, he stopped. "I've devised a theory that, I think, might possibly be correct, maybe." He scanned the two again, then resumed pacing, talking this time. "You said that in the final battle in the war, the Goddesses themselves were attacked, and they were _nearly _overtaken. Well, what happened if they _were _overtaken?" He pointed with the Sonic Screwdriver at the four of them.

"But they claim to be from two different places," said Rory, who had stopped trying to calm them down. He was quickly followed by Samus and Hal.

"Yes, well, people have different names for the same thing all the time, like football and American soccer. Although that doesn't mean anything, they could very well be from different places."

"And, how, exactly, do you propose we find out?" asked Amy.

"Hey!" called the Doctor, to the group. "You with the capes. Yeah, does your home area have an overabundance of mushrooms?"

They looked at each, when Ike called back, "No. Why...why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," he said, giving Amy a triumphant look. To the rest of them, he said, "The Sonic says they're from a different place, which means they probably are, and now we have a witness account. Maybe...Maybe they're from two entirely different Mirror Universes. Most planets and places have only one huge, huge, change, but this place...Hyrule seems almost brewing with alternate dimensions. You can almost smell it. It's like...The only planet I've ever seen with this many alternates was Earth. Maybe, and this is just a guess, maybe that for the caped ones, they had one of the Goddesses survive, and it would change slightly, but with one of the Creators still alive, it wouldn't go crazy, but for those Mario Brothers, all of them died, which is why their whole planet went...wibbly. This is just a guess, I've never seen the actual place so I can't really say for certain...Oh, you've been listening in this whole time, that's...wonderful." In his last sentence, the Doctor turned and discovered that the six of them stopped arguing and were listening to the Doctor.

"You know," said Mario, "We're originally from Brooklyn."

"Yes, you are. You smell like Brooklyn."

"What's 'Brooklyn?'" asked Ganondorf.

"Don't ask, you're not ready yet."

"I still don't understand how we got here," said Luigi.

"Simple," said the Doctor. He pointed to Samus and said, "She messed up."

"Hey!" said Samus.

And with that, the argument started again, with Samus now entering the fray. On the defensive, of course.


	5. Chapter 4

WHEW! Long time since I wrote in this, I know. Sorry 'bout that. I neglect Fanfiction a lot more than I should.

Thanks to Koopa Killer for inspiring me to write in this again. You're great, bro! *brofist*

As always, thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Doctor Who - Shadows of Space

Chapter 4: And that, kids, is the true story of how we met the antagonist of the Story

The Doctor placed a hand in his palm, concentrating. _So, the Mario Brothers are from one alternate reality of Hyrule, and the punk-haired people are from another. Three different realities converging at once is not going to be good. There doesn't seem to be any normal side effects of that kind of convergence, though, which is highly odd. I don't understand entirely why, though. Unless they're not alternate realities..._The Doctor shook his head. _Well, I bet if I'm just patient, this whole thing will work itself out. That's usually what happens. _

Zelda, who did not take part of the argument, turned to the sunset. Ike, a tall man (though his most notable feature was his blue hair), noticed her above the small crowd. He noticed her expression change abruptly, and followed her line of sight. "Doctor," he said, hesitantly. Ike never hesitated.

"Can't you people tell I'm trying to think?" He said, looking up, then, quizzically, followed their gaze. He took a step back. _Well, that's definitely not a side effect of multiple realities. _

A huge, terrifying, black storm was approaching them from the west. The speed it was going at was impossibly fast. At that rate, it would be on them in seconds. _How did we not notice this until now? _"Amy, Rory," said the Doctor to the couple standing behind him, "Get in the Tardis."

"Doctor, the Tardis still isn't working-"

"Get in the Tardis now! Everyone, get in the blue box! And yes, it's bigger on the inside, deal with it!"

The group, hesitantly, ran after the odd trio into the Time machine as the Doctor closed the doors behind them. The Doctor ran to the control panel, saying, "Amy! Look at the scanner and tell me when you see a large, green, double helix!"

Amy looked at the scanner intently as the Doctor flipped switches and pulled various levers. "Got it, Doctor!" she shouted abruptly.

"Alright!" said the Doctor, gripping the rail. "Hold on tight to somethi-i-i-i-AAAAAAHHHHH!" He was cut off as, suddenly, he felt his legs go out from under him and he crumpled to the floor. Amy, looking at the scanner, saw the floor outside shrink beneath them as the Tardis flew through the air. And then it stopped. The lights of the Tardis went dark.

"Whew!" said the Doctor, standing up again. "Everyone okay?"

Link sat up. "Can you warn us next time, Doctor?"

"No guarantees. Now, let's open that door."

"Doctor, we don't know what's out there," said Rory.

The Doctor hesitated. _Yes, I do. _He flung open the door.

The room inside was incredible, and huge, and hard to describe. Imagine the inside of a cathedral, made entirely of black metal, and increase the size of it by ten, and you'll have pretty close to what the Doctor opened his Tardis to. Shadow-y beings dotted the floor, with swords made of the same black metal. They paid no heed to them as the Doctor stepped onto the black floor. Beyond them, a tall man, with well groomed black hair and a conductor's suit complete with jacket tails stood on an upraised platform.

"Doctor!" He called out in a low, suave voice. "It's been a long time!"

"Too long," said the Doctor somberly. "Everyone, meet the Shadow, Timelord of Gallifrey, and war hero of the Time War."


	6. Chapter 5

Oh, yeah, anybody else excited for 50th Anniversary?

Oh, yes, and purists may cry foul at my chapter names. For those of you who want to imagine the intro sequence (DOO WEE DOOOOOOOOOO) every time you read one of my chapters, go ahead. But I recognize that I don't have an intro sequence, and to add my own flair, I try to add humorous chapter names. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Doctor Who - Shadows of Space

Chapter 5: Enough Backstory, let's get this plot Moving!

"Time War?" asked Link, frowning. He clutched his blue Ocarina. _Not more time travel._

"I'll explain later," said the Doctor.

"Who are your friends, Doctor?" asked the Shadow.

"That's not your business, Shadow. The real question is, what are you doing way out here? Gallifrey is 110,000,000,000,000 billion lightyears that way!" He pointed south. "Besides, I locked the Timewar. How did you get out in the first place?"

"Locks can be broken," said the Shadow, pushing a lock of black hair out of his face. He pulled something out of his pocket. "A Sonic Dagger, amplified by the power of the Untempered Schism, was enough for me and my shadows to get through in the Tardis."

"How did you use-" The Doctor began, but was interrupted by Rory.

"Where exactly is your Tardis?"

The Doctor turned to her, dumbfounded. The Shadow raised an eyebrow. "The stupid one, I see?"

"Rory," the Doctor said, "We're IN his Tardis."

Dead silence for a moment.

The Shadow shook his head. "Anyways, I brought you onboard to let you know just what's going to happen here." He stepped off his raised platform, and the shadow-y beings surrounding them stood at attention. "You have committed crimes against the Timelords, Doctor, and for that, you and your partners in crime will face the proper punishment."

With a wave of his hand, the Shadow summoned a black, misty rectangle. "Never gets old."

"Is that your control panel?"

"Correct, Doctor." He pushed a few buttons, and they heard a roar as the Tardis' engines readied.

Link did not like that sound. Nothing good came from roaring sounds. He had experience with that sort of thing. Without saying anything, he brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played the Song of Time. The notes echoed through the black Tardis, as a blue light appeared around him.

"You...what are you doing?"

"There's more than one Time Traveler on this...thing." He grabbed Zelda and Hal Jordan's hands, who in turn grabbed Samus and Luigi, who in turn attempted to grab Mario and Ganondorf. They were interrupted as the blue light encompassed them, and sent them back through time and space. "Luigi?" Cried Mario as the five of them disappeared.

"Well," said the Doctor, "That was unexpected."

Before anything else could be said or done, the black Tardis zoomed through space. The walls became transparent, and they appeared above an orange, gas-giant planet. A large, triangular ship rested in orbit. They zoomed through the atmosphere of the planet, and came to a stop above a floating city in the clouds. "I've visited this planet a few times before," said the Shadow. "It's funny, that city we're over is actually called Cloud City by the urchins below. It seems there is no originality in sentients anymore." He smirked. "Your punishment, Doctor, since you love the humans and the sentients so much, you will join them. You will remain on this planet, and everyone else on the planet as well, under martial law. I'm keeping your Tardis here, and should I see any ship or vessel enter the planet's atmosphere, I'll blow it out of the sky."

With a swipe of his hand, the Shadow opened a "Hatch" on the Tardis. Not so much a hatch as much as the mist of the ship parted around them. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Ganondorf, Mario, Ike, and Micaiah fell, down, down onto the floating platform below them.

* * *

"I'll never join you!" Luke edged out onto the small, circular platform, his right arm burning from the loss of his right hand.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side...Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough!" Luke, gripping the pipe tightly, swung down further onto the platform, edging away from the Sith Lord as far as he could. "He told me you killed him."

"No..." said Darth Vader somberly. "_I _am your father."


End file.
